Run
by WindLoverTen'ou
Summary: Haruka's not human? Michiru's got a secret? What happened to this world? A/U


Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I know I don't own the characters but give me a break.  
  
  
  
Run  
  
The sky grew dark as she headed to the outskirts of town. The abandoned streets of Nakara were dangerous this time of night. This place was often known as DD or the Demon District. To Haruka Ten'ou it was home. She had grown up here; she didn't belong anywhere else. Some say she is a demon child while others seem to think her a guardian spawned from the darkness. Either way both were true in one way, she wasn't human. There was no way she fit into that race, nor did she have a race of her own. She grew fangs, drank blood, and sprouted angelic wings, if given a whim, but she was no vampire, because unlike vampires she had a soul. Vampires were what she'd like to think of as lesser demons, feeding off the weak and defenseless. To them she was a bounty hunter, to bounty hunters she was prey. She winced in pain as an unmistakable hunger surged through her veins like fire. A familiar throbbing in her gums surrounded her K-9's and they grew cutting slightly into her bottom lip.  
  
"I must feed," she growled and two great wings protruded from her back, the emerald feathers glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes contracted into slits and became bloodshot. Her senses were now hyped to their full extent searching her surroundings, for some sound, some indication of where she could relieve the fire in her veins. She hated to feed on people but she had no choice if she did not then she could no longer find strength to protect this city. She heard the purring of a motorcycle engine and realized who it was instantly.  
  
"Jet, maybe she'll help me so that I don't have to hunt tonight," Haruka flew into the night and landed on the balcony of a 50-story building. Inside the 20-year-old Jet Asagiri waited, she could sense her friend's arrival, for she was a bounty hunter.  
  
"What took you so long Haruka?" Jet opened the sliding glass door so Haruka could enter. She retracted her wings into her back where they remained during the day.  
  
"Jet I need to ask a favor. My last battle left me too weak to hunt. The bounty hunters are watching for me constantly it's too risky for me now I need to feed, please help me," Haruka said sitting on the couch.  
  
"It is getting dangerous isn't it? For both of us I mean. Me a bounty hunter, harboring such a viscous demon with a huge price on her head. I haven't forgotten though our bond made with the life giving liquid. I wish you'd be a little more careful little sister. I'll call you to the bedroom after I get dressed, you know this leaves me weak and irritable so I'll go straight to sleep afterwards," Jet called as she headed to the bedroom. She called for Haruka after changing into a tanktop and shorts. She sat on the bed awaiting Haruka.  
  
"How much do you need this time," Jet asked gravely.  
  
"4 pints at the least, how much can you spare?" Haruka sat next to her.  
  
"4 pints is all for right now," Jet said and slid the left strap of her tanktop down. Haruka leaned in as the pulse of the vein in Jet's neck throbbed in her brain. She ran her tongue across the smooth skin, then sank her fangs into the pulsing. Warm liquid flooded her mouth and the bittersweet taste ignited the fire within her. Jet lay back on the bed now growing weak with every pint lost. There was no pain however, there never was. Haruka had the gift to replace the pain with a drug similar to that of ecstasy that put the victim on a sort of high. It was in some ways indescribable and felt better than sex. Haruka's instincts took over and she gripped Jet tightly lying on top of her. Haruka had to fight off the will to take more than what was needed for survival. With a great wash of her soul she stopped, lapped up the spilled droplets, and sealed the wound over with a stroke of her tongue. The flesh healed and no marks were left behind to tell the tale of this deed. Feeling reenergized she covered Jet up and headed to the balcony where she disappeared into the night.  
  
She circled the corporate buildings each skyscraper competing for the heavens. Her ears picked up a scream and she flew low scouring the streets for the source. She came upon a shred of clothing lying in the street. She set down and picked it up. A warm substance was dripping from it. She brought to her nose and drank in the smell of blood. She tasted it and confirmed it was left here only a few moments ago and the blood was fresh. She tilted her head up and inhaled the night air. The wind brought the aroma to her and she knew she hadn't much time. Letting the wind lift her she raced over the back alleys and finally came upon more tracks too minute for any human to find. She felt another presence, but it wasn't very strong, it was the victim. She set down yet again and cautiously searched the cold dark alley. A shriek caused her to turn and into her arms ran a frightened young girl.  
  
"NO LET ME GO! YOU'RE ONE TOO!" she struggled against Haruka, but it was no use Haruka was far stronger than she.  
  
"Listen to me! I will protect you. Trust me I won't hurt you," Haruka said everything slowly and calmly, keeping eye contact the entire time. This seemed to calm the aqua haired girl.  
  
"Where is the one who did this?" she asked.  
  
"I…I don't know…I was running…and it chased me…down the alley…when I looked back I ran into you," she panted and winced as she clutched her side. Haruka realized time was a factor, she couldn't leave while the creature roamed the streets, yet the girl needed help for the massive blood loss.  
  
"Damn! Where are you! If you don't come out I'll hunt you down!" she called out to the abyss.  
  
"You needn't shout little girl, I can hear, see, and smell you. Are you the one they call the Battle Angel?" the creature hissed somewhere near them.  
  
"Hai, are you a bounty hunter?" Haruka countered wrapping a wing around the girl.  
  
"You have no business here Angel, she is my food for tonight, you cannot deny me my hunt. Hand her over, she's not worth dying for. If you want I'll give you half, you know you can't suppress the hunger within," she laughed as she saw Haruka close her eyes and try to fight back the lengthening of her fangs. The girl under Haruka's wing began to shudder with fear as she saw the glinting fangs in the light of the moon.  
  
"No, unlike you I take only enough to survive, I do not kill my prey. As for her every life is worth saving in my eyes," Haruka snarled.  
  
"You fool and what about the ones in this city. The ones who shun you and condemn you to death, the very ones who hate you and put a price on your head. Who do you think you are a god? Who do you think you are deciding who dies and who lives?" the woman growled back.  
  
"I have a gift to see into the very soul, I know who deserves life, and who deserves damnation. Just as you decide who has the best blood, who would be the best prey," Haruka spat back.  
  
"Enough, I grow tired of your nonsense, and my body requires nourishment, so either release the girl, or hand over your own blood," she stood ready to fight and bared her fangs. Long, raven black hair, With a tinge of forest green flooded down her back, her skin pale like that of a porcelain doll. Her fangs gleamed, and her muscles bulged, and rippled beneath her cloak, meeting Haruka's gaze, her eyes blazed with daggers, and demon like leathery wings erupted from between her shoulder blades, her claws extended to do mortal damage.  
  
"Do not leave, its too dangerous, but don't get close to the battle. I've granted you my protection and so shall I serve," she whispered to the girl and walked away from her. She bared her own fangs and hissed threateningly at the vampiress.  
  
"What is your name so I will know what to put on your grave marker," Haruka said gravely.  
  
"It won't be that easy, see the wound at your side, my sister did that and I guarantee you I'm even deadlier," she sneered as her eyes darted towards the slash on Haruka's hip which was bleeding severely once again.  
  
"Well come have a taste," she spread her wings wide and took a stance, "If you dare, Setsuna, sister of Sandra."  
  
Setsuna charged tackling Haruka and knocking her back into a wall of the alley. Haruka roared as claws dug into the slash at her side. She pulled Setsuna closer and sank her fangs into Setsuna's throat. The blood flooded her mouth and she began to drink deeply. Setsuna struggled and Haruka lost her grip. Setsuna couldn't pull away however and Haruka's deadly fangs found the flesh of her shoulder and bit down.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Setsuna clawed at Haruka and finally was released. Blood dripped down Haruka's chin as they circled each other. Each snarled and snapped at the other like a pair of wolves fighting over a scrap of meat. Haruka suddenly stood up straight and cocked her head to one side. The purr of an engine was picked up. She had learned the sound well and new Jet was on the prowl. The engine had no effect on Setsuna who was driven with a blood lust and unable to sense the eminent danger. She took this opportunity to lunge at Haruka who dodged and punched Setsuna between the shoulder blades. Her fist and arm went straight through Setsuna and her hand came out the front of her holding a beating heart in her hand. She crushed it and Setsuna let out an ear splitting yowl like that of a mountain lion then she fell lifeless to the ground. Headlights blinded Haruka as Jet's street motorcycle pulled up to the scene. Haruka's wings drooped as she hit her knees. The aqua haired girl rushed out of the shadows to kneel beside Haruka.  
  
"I never caught your name," Haruka strained.  
  
"My name is Michiru Kei'ou. Are you hurt?" Michiru gasped at the slash on Haruka's side.  
  
"She'll be fine. Hey Haruka thanks for the bounty, Setsuna had an 800,000 yin price on her head," Jet said walking over to them.  
  
"Well you know I thought I'd pay you back after that installment of blood you gave me," Haruka grinned.  
  
"You better get your ass back to my place, while I pick up my reward," Jet took a step closer and the girl backed away.  
  
"Thanks but it's not my ass that hurts," Haruka chuckled and stood.  
  
"Smart ass. Anyway c'mon little girl you have to come with me I don't think Haruka needs the added strain of carrying you," Jet grabbed Michiru by the arm. Michiru hissed showing fangs and bit down on Jet's wrists where the veins pumped the life giving liquid.  
  
"Damn, I think she's cutting teeth what do you think Haruka," Jet laughed not letting go as if she felt nothing.  
  
"Well I'll tell you the truth, I never saw it coming, no," Haruka replied smiling.  
  
"Chill ok? I'll give you two options. One, since Haruka hasn't killed you yet you must be worth something so you can come with me, to a nice warm pad, where you can be with Haruka. Two, you can stay out in the streets tonight and die, either when the sun comes up or by one of the many demons that roam this street. Your choice," Jet reasoned as Michiru pulled her fangs out. Michiru looked from Haruka and back to Jet. She let herself be led away to the bike as Haruka carried the body of Setsuna behind them.  
  
After Haruka dropped off the body she flew to Jet's apartment. Jet walked out of the building sliding her credit chip into her wallet.  
  
"Why didn't Haruka wait for us?" Michiru whispered quietly as she slid behind Jet on the motorcycle.  
  
"She doesn't really like authority. In fact she doesn't really like anyone period," Jet explained as they took off.  
  
"Yes, but you two seem so close. Even though you're a bounty hunter," Michiru pried.  
  
"Yeah, I raised her from a little baby and she sort of became like a little sister to me. We look out for each other. I'm the only family she's got, she's so lonely," Jet sighed and pulled into her garage, which Michiru noted was made of steel 3ft thick and the deserted apartment complex was deep within the Demon District. Jet unlocked the door and headed into her apartment cutting on the light as she strode through the room.  
  
"Hey Haruka, ya dead?" Jet faked a Jamaican accent seeing Haruka lying on the couch back in human form.  
  
"Ya mon," she groaned.  
  
"Alright strip I'll be back," Jet said slipping off her shoes and throwing her jacket in a chair. Haruka not caring that Michiru was sitting across from her took off everything but her boxers and her sportsbra. Her muscular limbs tan and resembling those of a bronze statue. Her eyes traveled up Haruka's body and she met Haruka's eyes. Her cheeks turned crimson red as Haruka flashed a lopsided smile to let her know that she saw how Michiru was looking her over.  
  
"Here you go Haruka drool into this container so I can apply it to your wound," Jet tossed her a small vile.  
  
"What?" Michiru looked stunned.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Haruka has healing agents in her saliva that's how she seals the wounds on her victims. As you can see she can't lick herself like a dog, so this is necessary," Jet explained.  
  
"One problem I don't have any spit," Haruka said tossing the vile from one hand to the other.  
  
"Hmm…I've got an idea," Jet said. She sat next to Haruka and began whispering behind her hand into Haruka's ear. She giggled then kept on casting glances at Michiru. Haruka's eyes widened and she began to redden across the cheeks, as she smiled lopsidedly. Michiru noticed Haruka's eyes wondering over her body and suddenly felt a bit vulnerable. Jet pulled away laughing.  
  
"Your mouth's watering now Haruka," Jet said. Haruka snapped out of her trance and held the vile to her mouth catching the drool.  
  
"Jet I think I need another vile," Haruka laughed handing the full container to Jet.  
  
"Haruka what was Jet saying to you and why were you looking at me that way?" Michiru asked as Jet slid the right side of the boxers down a little and revealed the gaping slash.  
  
"You don't want to know," Haruka cleared her throat as Jet applied the substance. The flesh began to heal over instantly and all that was left was a feint scar.  
  
"I told her you were wearing a nice out fit and how nice it would look next to her bed. Also you can pretty much use your imagination as to what else I said," Jet giggled.  
  
"Ok I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Haruka pulled on her khaki slacks and grabbed her dress shirt as she headed out to the balcony.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: sorry about that, but I need to know what you think before I add more. @_ 


End file.
